Generally, an automotive vehicle has a side sill located in the door opening. A door scuff trim is typically positioned over the side sill to cover the vertically extending flanges that form a portion of the side sill. A wire harness often runs along the side sill, and the door scuff trim covers and protects the wire harness, as well as an end portion of a floor carpet. The door scuff trim is often stepped on when passengers are entering or exiting the vehicle, yet is also designed to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.